


Facts & Fiction

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [36]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: DarkWill (Kinda), Death Threats, Discussion Of Murder, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post Mpreg, Run-of-the-mill Homophobia, Views About Same Sex Parenting, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are called to Hanni's school when the ten y/o gets into an argument with the teacher. Hannibal's response is in no way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts & Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lauren who wrote: I would love to see Hannibal *accidentally* threaten a teacher and will being really awkward and trying to apologies.
> 
> As always.... between reading the prompt and writing it ... I took a left and got lost. Hope it still works. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed. I love commas. I'm sorry.

Will Graham groaned as his husband slumped against his back. His eyes closed, and he gave a pleased hum when Hannibal rolled them over onto their sides.

“We need to do this more often,” Will whispered, head rolling back and smiling when he felt lips on the side of his face.

“I’m have not been a young man for quite sometime, but if you’re willing to-” 

“-not that.” Will rolled his eyes but then shrugged, smirking. “Well, yeah actually, that.” Will pressed back against the solid body behind him. “This. I want more of this.”

“You could always leave your job,” Hannibal said.

“You can always leave yours,” Will countered.

“I just might,” the doctor chuckled. “My patients are dreadfully simple.”

“You’ll make such a good house husband.” Will yelped at the playful bite on his neck. “That was compliment!”

“I’m sure it was.”

Will turned over, his knuckles running over the sharp cheekbones. “Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. We wouldn’t need to ditch work and sneak away just to have some time to ourselves.”

“You nearly lost your mind the first few years after our son was born, and that was while you worked part time.”

“All the more reason for you to be the one to retire.” 

“I’m too young to retire,” Hannibal said and smiled at the completely insolent snicker from the man in his arms. “Brat.”

Will leaned forward, tucking his head under the older man’s chin and gave a content sigh while closing his eyes. “Coming home to you wearing nothing but an apron will just have to remain a dream.”

“That will have to wait until our boy leaves for college.” 

The idea of their son leaving made the doctor actually entertain the idea of retirement, or perhaps it was simply time he slowed down. His son had just turned ten. Friends and school were slowly starting the leak into their family life and he wanted more time with his boy before the inevitable happened.

It would be nice not to be forced to shift appointments about and have Will call in sick so they could have an afternoon together.

“Perhaps I am at an age where one must slow down,” Hannibal said, pulling back to see the reaction his words might have on Will. “One day less a week will not damage-”

Hannibal was cut off by the sound of the phone going off and a moment later Will’s cursing.

“If it’s Jack,” Will said, rolling over and reaching for the phone. “I swear -” Will frowned and glanced up while tapping the keypad, “-it’s the school.”

Hannibal did not need to be told what school. He did not need to be told what happened either by the one sided conversation and the way Will’s eyebrows moved. He was up and getting dressed before Will was off the phone.

“Hanni threw a fit in class,” Will said, not waiting to be asked what happened as he tried to play catch-up, searching for his shirt before going to grab a new one.

***

In the hallway, outside the principal’s office, Hanni sat with his knees tucked in under his chin. He looked upset, on the verge of tears but otherwise unharmed. Will ran as soon as he turned the corner, sneakers screaching on the tiles as he came to a stop and fell to his knees, hands already reaching out for his son’s face.

“Hey, buddy,” Will said, softly, ignoring how the boy’s eyes immediately went over his shoulder where his husband was covering a good amount of ground with long strides. “Are you okay?”

Hanni nodded, dropping his gaze to look at Will, waiting for them to be upset about having to come to school to the school because of his bad behavoir.

“Hanni, tell us what happened,” Hannibal said, as he stopped behind his husband and lean in, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Mr. Daniels….” Hanni said with a bit of uncertainty. He was supposed to respect his elders and never talk back. He wasn’t sure how they would take what happened. He doubted they would be on his side. “We were having social studies and he said kids need a mother and a father and that…. That they wouldn’t be … that they couldn’t learn how to be adults without them both. I told him I had two fathers and then he said that they shouldn’t let men adopt because they’re not…” Hanni scrunched up his face as he tried to recall the word that was used. “…nurturing?” When Hannibal nodded he continued. “I told him that I wasn’t adopted.” Hanni looked at Will. “I told him about you Daddy, and he called me a liar.”

“He what?” Will rose much too quick for his son’s liking, who flinched back, afraid that he had done something wrong.

“It’s all right,” Hannibal said, replacing Will as he kneeled on the floor while the younger man paced, trying to burn off his anger. “What happened next?”

“I told him I wasn’t and that he was wrong,” Hanni bit his lip and looked down. “He told me to leave his class and I told him I didn’t want to be in his class anyway because...I said he was stupid.”

“Good,” Will muttered and got a hard look from Hannibal that made him drop quietly into the seat next to his son.

“Is that all?”

Hanni shook his head. “I kicked the chair when I was leaving.”

Will snorted this time but didn’t say a word.

“It will all be all right,” Hannibal said just as the office door opened.

“Oh, good,” Principal Duran said. “You’re all here. Please come in.”

Hanni moved to stand but Papa’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I want you to wait here for us. This should only take a few moments.”

“Mr. Lecter, considering the boy’s behavior I think it would be best if we all discussed what happened together.”

“Dr. Lecter,” Hannibal corrected as he pulled himself to his full height while staring down the shorter man with just the right amount of indignation to make the man look away. “Hanni, was there anything else?”

Hanni shook his head. “No, I swear.”

“Dr. Lecter, you can’t-” all it took was a raised hand to silence him.

“My son does not need to be part of what will be discussed.” Hannibal nodded towards the office, intentionally dismissing the conversation by allowing him to show them into his office.

Mr. Daniels was already seated inside, eyes scanning both man with a mixture of confusion, disgust, and apprehension.

“Please, gentleman, take a seat,” the principal said as he moved to sit but stopped when he noticed neither father moved towards the chairs.

“Tell me, Principal Duran, is Mr. Daniels’ discrimination the kind of thing that the school board approves?” Hannibal asked, fixing the paling man with an intense gaze that was usually reserved for his victims.

“That was not-“

Hannibal silenced Mr. Daniels with a raised finger, as if _he_ was the unruly student.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” the teacher snorted as he rolled his head back, doing the same thing with his eyes in an exaggerated show of noncompliance.

Before Will could move to smack the man out of his chair, he felt Hannibal brush a hand along his hip and stilled, trying to calm.

“Dr. Lecter,” the principal rose, “I’m sure your son misunderstood.”

“Did you or did you not tell my son that a child is better off in a home with two different gender parents?” Hannibal asked, turning towards the still seated man.

“Mr. Daniels was simply not informed about your son’s special circumstances.“

“Circumstances?” Hannibal asked, turning on his heels to face the principal once more.

“Our son’s circumstances should have nothing to do with this!” Will said, baring his teeth as he spoke. “His biased views have no place in a public school.”

“My views are not based on bias,” Mr. Daniels rose, standing back to make himself appear taller but failing to even have the others notice. “All my research shows that a child needs both parents – and by that I mean a mother and a father, in order to be well functioning and rounded individual.”

“The research you speak of is always biased, based on the researcher’s own narrow minded preconceptions. One may not twists the facts to fit their theory,” Hannibal told him, staring the man down. “I’ve been a psychiatrist long before you’ve failed at whatever career you’ve originally set out to do,” he didn’t pause as the man gaped and quickly shut his mouth, “but there is no peer reviewed documentation to support your so-called research.” Hannibal turned back to the principal, dismissing the other man as insignificant for the moment. “You cannot possibly condone this sort of behavior.”

“Well, no,” the principal stammered as he broke out into a sweat. “Look, this is not getting us anywhere. You gentleman might disagree on a few issues, but we all want what is best for the children.”

“That’s true,” Mr. Daniels and that got Hannibal’s attention on him once more, recognizing the doubt for what it was. “No, I do have Junior’s best intentions in mind, which is why I tried to make sure was well informed and aware of the world around him. I’m all for equal rights inside the bedroom but when you start bringing children into this and corrupting their minds with your false-”

“The best thing to do Mr. Daniels-” Hannibal interrupted, having heard enough, “is to have you removed from the grounds where your bigoted rhetoric cannot influence the still developing minds of the youth.”

The younger man only snorted, “you can’t get me fired,” he said, and glanced over at the principal. It was just a quick glance but enough to let both fathers know that they shared a history, though maybe not a belief.

“Your dismissal would only land you in front of another unsuspecting class of impressionable youth,” Hannibal said, advancing on the younger man. “No, no one would benefit from that.”

“Hannibal,” Will’s hand was on his elbow, pulling him back.

“I frankly cannot think of a place where you would not pollute the minds of the people around you,” Hannibal said, shrugging off Will’s touch as he took another step towards the teacher. “And what do you think happens Mr. Daniels to those that have no place among the civilized people of the world? What do you think their contribution can be?”

Mr. Daniels backed up, while Will ran around the chair to cut off Hannibal’s advancement.

“Dr. Lecter, please,” Principal Duran called, only to be ignored by everyone in the room.

“Hanni is outside,” Will said softly, and Hannibal instantly calmed, and pulled back.

“Hey!” Mr. Daniels said, finding his spine and straightening once the older man no longer looked threatening. “So this is the kind of thing you’ll be teaching your son?”

Will whirled around, making sure to keep himself between the two men. “Look, I’m sorry, that had been uncalled for but mention our son again and my husband will be the least of your worries.”

Hannibal’s eyes left Mr. Daniels for a moment, leaning to side to appreciate his lover’s anger. Will had come a long way from the young man that would rather not make eye contact and go unnoticed. Nothing looked as gorgeous on the man as his desire to protect their son.

“Gentlemen, please, let’s all take a moment to calm down,” Principal Duran pleaded.

“This is as calm as I’m willing to be considering the subject,” Hannibal said, voice even, appearing civil as he walked back to the desk. Will almost smiled. The man behind the desk was intimidated by Hannibal’s title and intelligence when he should have been worried about those long fingers and sharp teeth. There was a part of the younger man that loved how well he hid behind his tone, well crafted words, and expensive suits. “This man has no place in a classroom, much less a public one.”

“I couldn’t agree more Dr. Lecter-”

“-Jason!” Mr. Daniels seemed startled.

“Shut up, Andrew!” the principal snapped at him through gritted teeth. “Cathy promised me you were done with all this shit.” He blushed as he looked up at the doctor, embarrassed by the language he had to resort to in front of the doctor. “Sorry, that was unprofessional of me.”

“Passion will always run strong among family,” Hannibal said, sounding much too understanding and this time Will had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“In-law,” Principal Duran both corrected and admitted.

“I’ll be keeping my son home tomorrow,” Hannibal said with a nod of acknowledgement. “We will return on Monday only if Mr. Daniels is no longer on the school grounds.”

“You can’t punish me for teaching them facts!” Mr. Daniels said, stomping over to the desk. “Hell, if they can teach half-baked theories in class and call it facts, I should be able to teach the truth!”

“Your studies are nothing but the intolerant ramblings of backward thinkers that use fabricated information in order to confuse the ill-informed and justify it to those that simply want to hear their own opinions reiterated back to them,” Hannibal said, voice growing colder and Will found himself between the two man again. “This world only needs so many uninformed fools to keep the balance.”

“I think it’s past the time for us to leave,” Will said, a hand on Hannibal’s waist as he inched closer to the teacher. It’s subtle, his touch, in no way restraining or commanding but loving and trusting. “Tempers are getting a bit too heated, understandably so, I think. Perhaps it would be best for us to go. You two need to talk and we want to take our son home.”

“Yes of course, er…” the principal paused, unsure of how to address Will. He had spent most of his time trying to convince his brother in-law to apologize so they could escape the whole ordeal with as little embarrassment as possible instead of going through Hanni’s files. “Let me just apologize to you both. Mr. Daniels’ views are in no way reflections of this school. I’m sorry to hear that your son will not be coming in tomorrow but I understand and looking forward to having him back on Monday.”

Hannibal barely took his eyes off Mr. Daniels in order to acknowledge what he heard. Their eyes locked once more before departing. Pure hatred met insatiable hunger. With another gentle touch, Will led the doctor from the room. Behind them the principal rented about simple apologizes while the younger man pleaded for another chance.

“Come on, kiddo,” Will said softly, placing a hand on Hanni’s shoulder as the boy got off his chair.

Hannibal appeared calm but to his son, he looked positively livid.

“I’m sorry,” Hanni whispered as they made their way out of the building, unable to bear the silence anymore.

Hannibal stopped and turned the boy towards him. He bent forward as he spoke, his tone was hard without being harsh, “We’re not upset with you. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong-”

“-well…” Will cut in, grinning when the older man glared up at him.

Hannibal coincided the point after a moment with a small shrug. “Perhaps you didn’t go about it the right way, but to be honest, I did not handle the situation as I should have.”

“Did you kick a chair too?” Hanni asked, with awe and brand new admiration in his voice.

“No,” Hannibal said, lips twitching when the boy’s face fell in disappointment. “I know you were upset, and you felt compelled to protect us,” Hanni nodded as his father continued to speak, “but there will always be people that think like Mr. Daniels, and kicking chairs and yelling will not change their minds. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Hanni nodded again. “You’re really not mad?”

“It’s not that simple,” Will said, and Hanni dropped his head, missing how the words were not only spoken to him. “Mr. Daniels was wrong but it doesn’t make what you did right.”

“I’ll apologize to Mr. Daniels,” Hanni offered.

Will raised an amused eyebrow at his husband and got a cold look in return as the doctor straightened. It seemed only one Lecter was willing to be the bigger man.

“You will not be seeing Mr. Daniels again,” Hannibal said as he started towards the exit again.

“Never?”

“Never,” Hannibal confirmed, and the certainty in his voice made Will frown.

“Are you sending me to a different school?” Hanni asked, turning to Will, knowing if that really was his fate, daddy would be the one to plead with.

“No,” Will said, brushing the boy’s hair back from his face. “But you don’t have to go to school tomorrow. You’re going to work with Papa.”

Hanni grinned, knowing that meant lots of computer games, comics, and lunch at the park.

“I expect you to do your school work,” Hannibal said, coming face to face with the boy’s disappointment once more as Hanni looked up at him. “We don’t want you falling behind.”

“It’s just one day, Hannibal,” Will groaned on Hanni’s behalf.

Hannibal hummed in response but didn’t say anything further on the subject. Hanni gave his Daddy a grateful smile and got a wink in return.

*/*

“You must be tired of my apologizes,” Hannibal said after a quite dinner.

“That doesn’t actually count as an apology,” Will grumbled as he watched his son play with the dogs through the back door. Winston was getting old but grinned like a puppy when Hanni teased him the stick before throwing it.

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal said, coming to lean against the glass door, eyes only on Will. “I was completely inappropriate in that office.”

“You were rude.”

“Yes,” Hannibal gave a single nod as his tongue ran over his lower lip. “I was.”

“And you fucked up.”

“I…” Hannibal frowned and stopped when Will turned to glare at him.

“We can’t touch him now.”

“I’m sure if we are patient-“

“No. We can’t have him and it’s all because you fucked up,” Will said, stabbing his index finger against the other’s chest. “And that’s something you’re going to have to live with.”

Hannibal dropped his head, nodding, feeling as he had let his family down. There was a man out there that hurt his son, and Papa couldn’t remove his name, or the toxic that it would spread, from the world. He would not defy Will again.

“I would have brought him to you,” Will said, eyes on the boy again. “I would have let you cut him open while I held him down. Afterwards, we would have burned him. Left nothing but a pile of teeth and ash for the police. He doesn’t deserve to take up space in this world, even if it is below the ground.”

When Hannibal turned him, slammed his back against the door hard enough to make it rattle, and kissed him as if they hadn’t touched in months, Will could only try not to make too much noise…. until there was more than just a glass door between them and their kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like this needs a chapter 2. Let me know if I missed something in this chapter.


End file.
